


City of Stars

by Ethereaal



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And the song, Avengers Tower, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I love this movie, La La Land, Marvel Universe, Song fic, Steve with the piano mate, city of stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereaal/pseuds/Ethereaal
Summary: The stars burn bright and high and free,I'll pick them down,and sing a song for thee.





	City of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La La Land](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=La+La+Land).



> HEYO ME AMIGOS! For some reason, I could just imagine Captain America playing AND singing this song and I was a little bored x3  
> Oh, by the way, listening to the song at the same time kinda sets the mood --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_KuEgnNeCk  
> And yeah I haven't posted in sooooo long. So this is just a short lil' one shot for our beloved Steven Grant Rogers. Hope you like it :)

Never in a million years would _anybody_ think that Captain America, the one and only Steve Rogers, would know how to play the piano. I mean, he's big, he's strong but he just... didn't seem to be the kind of person to do that. But that's what you found when you walked past the Music Room this morning — Steve playing the piano.

And he played it pretty well too.

For a minute you could just stand there, mouth agape, and stare. Here was your crush, a world hero, an Avenger, playing an instrument? As the shock passed through, you started to pay attention to the melody; it was beautiful. Unaware, your body began to sway to the sounds, floating away in a sweet-sounding heaven.

A chuckle snapped you out of your daze. "You seem to be enjoying yourself there."

You stood, flustered and embarrassed. "Well, I couldn't exactly help myself right? Captain America is playing." Then added, "I'm surprised you didn't play something patriotic."

That earned another laugh from Steve, "I actually would have, but I suspect the people living here wouldn't like it as much."

An image of Tony banging on the door begging for Steve to stop flashed through your mind, making you snicker. "You got that one right."

All the while, Steve's hand continue to drum along the keys, slowly it changed to a different tune — a very familiar one. He smiled at the flash of recognition in your eyes, and his lips started to move.

" _City of Stars, are you shining just for me?_ "

You glided across the room and sat down next to him as he continued.

" _City of Stars, there's so much that I can see._ " Steve turned his head, gazing at you with his bright blue eyes. " _Who knows, I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you..._ "

Then you realized, it was your turn to sing. But you can't sing! Not in front of your freaking _crush_! The feeling of anxiety bubbled up to your throat — what if he doesn't like your singing, what if you got the lyrics wrong, what if his ears bled, what if—

But you opened your mouth anyways.

" _That now, our dreams, they've finally come true._ "

You were more than glad to see Steve's giant grin afterwards, and you continued.

" _City of Stars, just one thing everybody wants._ " You closed your eyes as you sang, remembering the scene from the movie. Out of everybody on the team, Steve certainly knows you best; La La Land was your favorite movie. You adored the way they told the story, the bittersweetness had stung your heart as you walked out of the cinema.

" _There in the bars, and through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants. It's love_ ," you glanced at Steve, he was looking back at you. You smiled at the line, " _Yes all we're looking is love from someone else._ "

" _A rush_." He sang, still looking at you with something you couldn't pinpoint.

" _A glance._ "

" _A touch._ "

" _A dance._ " A giant grin appeared on your cheek.

And you both began in harmony, " _A look in somebody's eyes, to light up the skies, to open the world and send me reeling._ " Unconsciously, you moved closer and slid your hand up to rest on his thigh. " _A voice that says I'll be here, and you'll be alright._ " Steve's smile almost reflected the line, his gaze bringing comfort you've never felt before. " _I don't care if I know, just where I will go. 'Cause all that I need's this crazy feeling, a rat-tat-tat of my heart..._ "

" _Think I want it to stay..._ " He spoke, looking right into the pools of (E/C) eyes. You have a feeling he wasn't just singing here — he meant it.

" _City of Stars, are you shining just for me? City of Stars..._ " Steve looked at you expectingly.

At this point, you both were so close to each other, you could practically feel each other's breaths. You finished the line, gazing at Steve with the same admiration as he had, " _You never shined so brightly..._ " You trailed off at the last note, your lips meeting halfway and you swear sparks flew.

His lips were just as soft as you'd imagined. You had to let go of the excitement that is kissing Captain America, also known as your crush and just let yourself sink into the moment.

You only stopped when you both were out of breath. An overjoyed smile formed on your cheeks, then the smile turned to a grin, then the grin turned to a laugh. Soon, you both were cackling. Steve couldn't believe it went so well — using a song to hook up with somebody. Even Tony hasn't done that.

"I meant everything, you know?" He touched his forehead gently to yours, half expecting you to stare at him confused.

But you smiled at him, closed your eyes, basking in the euphoria. "I know," you brushed his cheek. "I know."

**—————**

Nearby, just outside of the door, leaned a cheekily-grinning Natasha, holding her phone in her hand. She was glad that they had finally done something, the brewing romance was beginning to suffocate everybody else.

When she heard music coming through the halls, Natasha was kind of surprised. Since no one really knew how to play instruments here in the Tower. So she sneaked close, maybe it was an intruder playing games.

What she saw had melted her heart.

You were midway through the song, fixated at each other with nothing but love. She didn't hesitate to take out her phone to film. As well as rewatching the footage again and again after she sent it to everyone.

God bless you two, because if you guys don't work out, her small bud of hope for love would be gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos makes me happy <3  
> A follow would be MUCH appreciated.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed!  
> Oh, and I have a Tumblr as well, arinaretina, if you're also interested :)


End file.
